Fang's Version of the Notebook
by xXCassandraXx
Summary: ONESHOT! Fang and Max fall asleep watching The Notebook.. Fang has a dream about the ferris wheel scene. Rated T cause that's what I rate everything.


Fang's pov

* * *

I put my arm around Max and pulled her closer to me. She was already half-asleep so she used my chest as a pillow and drifted off to sleep. I watched her for a few minutes, and then realized that I probably looked like that creep from Twilight that watches his girlfriend sleep. I glanced back at the TV screen. Me and Max had been watching The Notebook.

Right now it was at the scene with a huge Farris Wheel. I watched it for a few minutes and slowly fell asleep.

(Dream)

I walked around with some of my friends at the fair. I was just being a normal guy when it happened. I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Hey man, who is that?" I gestured to the girl on the Farris Wheel with some guy.

He looked at who I was talking about and smirked.

"That, my friend, is Max. But you don't have a shot. She doesn't go out with just anybody." He said.

I considered my options. I could just walk away and never go up to her. Or I could just try talking to her.

But I wanted her to remember me. I wanted her to know that I was different.

I started walking towards the ride.

"Hey, Fang! Where are you going?" my friend Alex called after me. I just kept walking.

(A/N- I don't really know how this scene goes. So I made it up.)

I jumped onto part of the ride right in front of Max and her date.

She screamed and he looked freaked out.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked at me.

"I wanted to introduce myself." I said, holding out my hand.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

I turned my hand to the guy.

"Hi, I'm Fang. Who are you?" I asked.

"Uhh… Sam." He answered, shaking my hand weakly. I squeezed his hand, making him flinch, then let go.

"And what would your name be?" I turned back toward Max.

"Max. Now please get down before you hurt yourself." She glanced down. We were almost to the top of the ride. There was no way I could get down right now.

"Well, Max, are you busy tomorrow night?"

She stared at me.

"Are you asking me out? Now? When I'm on a date?" she asked. I nodded.

She laughed. "No." she answered me.

I sighed. "Alright. Then you leave me no choice." I said. I stood on the pipes of the ride.

The ride stopped immediately. We were right at the top.

I held my arms out, not holding on to anything.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious? There's no reason for me to live anymore. My purpose was to take her out on one date but she said no. So I'm going to jump." I stated, knowing that I sounded crazy.

"What! You're insane! Don't jump!" Max yelled.

"Then say yes." I looked at her. She shook her head.

"Alright." I slipped on the railing. I caught myself right before it was too late. I was holding onto the pipes, the rest of my body dangling.

I could hear people screaming below me but I only cared about one scream in particular. That scream was coming from in front of me.

"Say yes and you'll save my life." I said to her.

"You're crazy. You really are." She muttered. She took a deep breath. "Okay. But only so you don't die." Max said.

I grinned at her while pulling myself up.

"You won't regret this. I know you won't." I said to her. Then I turned to Sam.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" I asked him.

He smiled and shook his head slightly. "You really are crazy." He muttered.

I just nodded my head and stared at Max as we waited for the ride to start up again.

(Dream over)

I blinked a few times, trying to let my eyes get adjusted to the moonlight coming through the living room windows.

Ugh. It was just a dream. The thought of Max with Sam instead of me drove me crazy.

"Fang, get up. You want to go for a fly?" Max's voice came from the sliding glass door.

I smiled on the inside.

"Absolutely" I answered.

I grabbed Max's hand and pulled her outside. From there we did a running take off.

It was nice to know that Max was mine and always would be.

It's good to know that I wake up with a smile on my face, knowing that my reality is finally better than my dreams.

Jeez, when did I become so mushy? I've got to stop watching those chick flicks with Max.


End file.
